


Pretty Setters Club

by XRider



Series: Pretty Setters Club [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubbing, Confession, F/M, Jealous Kageyama, M/M, Multi, Piercing, Pretty Setters Club, Stripper, Tattoo, Volleyball, drunk, hinata like setters, setters, suga is chaotic, they do stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRider/pseuds/XRider
Summary: Some of the setters get together during a setters only camp in Tokyo and chaos ensues when they have a night out on the townBasically Oikawa started it but it’s all Suga’s fault
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Pretty Setters Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860406
Comments: 20
Kudos: 406





	Pretty Setters Club

**Author's Note:**

> More then likely this will turn into a collection with more setters but let’s start with these ones shall we

It was silly really but what else did you expect from Oikawa. 

Then again… it was Tokyo…

“Kenma is not going to want to come. Honestly I’m in agreement with Sugawara that this is stupid,” Akaashi mumbled rubbing his forearms slightly

“I didn’t say it was stupid just… well probably not appropriate,” Suga tested feeling tempted

“And Tobio is not invited,” Oikawa huffed buttoning up his dark blue shirt

“That’s not nice!” Suga whined but had to agree the boy probably wouldn’t want to come either

Then again… they were in Tokyo just a bit longer

“We are supposed to just be here for the setter’s camp. We aren’t here to explore,” Akaashi tried again

Oikawa let out a small growl as he now fixed up his hair. He wanted to party. He wanted to have some fun. Just for a minute. Then he could go back to worrying about volleyball. 

“You are a local shut up. Plus it’s not exploring. I want to go to the night clubs.”

“We aren’t of age!” Suga tried again but his his attempt was weak and Oikawa knew it

“I told you I know a guy to get us in. Come on! One night won’t hurt! We will be careful plus we can call Bokuto and Kuroo for backup if needed.”

Sugawara whined slightly before unzipping his bag, pulling out the outfit Oikawa had demanded he brought before they left. He hadn’t known this was the plan however. 

“Suga no,” Akaashi tried but a knock on the door interrupt him

Akaashi pulled the door back to see Kenma at the door. To his surprise the boy was also dressed in dark jeans and a red button down. 

“No not you too!”

“Black mail Akaashi,” Kenma then pulled a Switch from the band of his jeans under his shirt, “Plus I can hide later.”

Akaashi’s mouth opened and closed several times before cocking a look back at Suga and Oikawa. Oikawa having the audacity to put on some light makeup with a smirk on his face as he did. Even Suga now dressed in a similar shirt but light purple rested his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder watching his movements. Oikawa turned with a smirk to Suga holding up the mascara with a wink sending Suga blushing. 

“Kenma drag Tobio too!” Suga said moving in front of Oikawa for his turn 

“I said no Tobio!”

“I plan on it,” Kenma said turning his eyes glued to his phone, “Hinata wants videos for the future.”

“Akaashi! Your next hurry up! I think your ace would just love a photo of you all dolled up,” Oikawa called as he started putting makeup on Suga

Akaashi back over at Suga hoping common sense would smack the only other sane person here. Suga however was now totally invested. Who would have thought Karasuno’s chaotic team mom would be swept up in Oikawa’s antics.

Oikawa cheered as Akaashi finally sighed, opening his back pulling out a navy button down and jeans. Suga smiled promising they could call for backup if needed again. Though he had a feeling only Oikawa would need babysitting. 

Suga and Oikawa managed to pin Akaashi down for some eyeliner when Kenma reappeared. One look at the scene and he shook his head raising his hand. 

“Don’t even think about it. I let Hinata do it once and never again. Let’s go I have Kageyama,” he said pulling an annoyed looking Kageyama from the shadows a black button down seemed to be forced on him

Oikawa let out another giggle finally releasing Akaashi who attempted to smooth himself only to spot himself in the mirror and groan. The pair had managed to get makeup on him after all and it didn’t look bad. 

“I promise it will be fun! It’s not like I’m taking you all to a strip club. It’s just a club,” Oikawa grabbed some finally items shooting a glare and Kageyama as he exited the room

“Come on Akaashi it won’t be bad. We are just going dancing,” Suga coaxed closing the door behind him locking it

“It’s officially the first outing for the Pretty Setters Club!” Oikawa squealed bouncing down the street

“Well pretty setters and Tobio.”

“Hey!”

———————-

Oikawa already knew how chaotic Sugawara could be. Karasuno's team mom while being available as the shoulder to cry on was also spotted causing as much meyhem as his childish 1st years.That in itself should have served as a warning to how the night was going to go. 

Because it was all Sugawara’s fault

The chaotic instigator 

They arrived at the club just past midnight. As Oikawa promised the bouncer simply let them pass simply rolling his eyes as Oikawa flashed that award winning smile. He could sense Suga about to question the how but not wanting to talk about his old flings Oikawa simply dragged the group deeper in. 

It was a fairly crowded place that was only set up to fill as the night went on. Lights dropped to the beat and the music could be felt through the floor of the club. People in the center jumping and grinding to what they thought was the beat but were drunk enough not to notice how off they were. Several bar tops rounded the edge along with booths mainly littered with empty cups at this point. Towards the back there was a quieter area near the bathrooms where someone had also set up a beer pong game. That’s where the others immediately felt drawn to however Suga and Oikawa had different plans.

“Why here? It’s loud,” Kageyama muttered as the pair taking charge simply pushed off some cups near the floor to clear a table

“Because we are here to have fun and not be grumpy Bakageyama,” earning another frown from Kageyama hearing Hinata’s nickname come from Oikawa’s mouth 

Suga’s full attention turned to the DJ and the dance floor. Oikawa already disappeared for the first time tonight and Kenma already pressed into the wall pulling out his Switch. Kageyama’s gaze locked down on the boy, seeming to think watching him play was a better option than the crowd in front of them. He probably wasn’t wrong but he wasn’t going to get his wish.

Oikawa returned with a whole tray of tiny glasses and clear liquid

“Please tell me you don’t also know the bartender as well?” Akaashi asked looking slightly appalled

Oikawa simply smirked, dealing out two to each person. Kageymama and Kenma wiggle their noses at the stench from the glasses. Sharp and burning to the nose alone they really didn’t want to have to swallow it as well. 

Suga is the one who smirks picking up his first glass giving a quick clink against Oikawa’s before they both tossed the first one back. Akaashi watched in amusement at the slight flinch on Oikawa’s face as the drink burned down his throat. Kenma perked an eyebrow at the fact the Karasuno team mom didn’t flinch at his. 

“We are underage,” Kageyama said lightly picking up and looking at his

“You are being supervised by the team moms. Plus we have backup. Right Akaashi,” Oikawa said flashing a smile before looking down at his next shot

Kenma was the next surprise as he downed his first one before quickly returning to his game. Kageyama hesitated but followed in suit making a stupid face as he did. Almost gagging up the tiny amount of drink that was there. Akaashi looked back down at his pair blinking slowly at them as if they would drain themselves. He heard the clinking of glass again only to see Oikawa and Suga toss back their second one with ease. 

Akaashi finally sighed, tipping back his first scrunching his face as it burned down his throat. He could hear Suga giggle besides him as he chatted casually with Oikawa. He was surprised by how quickly the pair seemed to conjoin on the idea of going out. By the way they were eyeing the dance floor he had a feeling they would be disappearing soon. 

Kenma sighed, throwing back his second straight face, not even looking away from his game. He could feel Kageyama’s questioning gaze on him. 

“I’m best friends with Kuroo, stop looking so surprised. Hurry and get drunk Shoyou wants entertainment.”

“Don’t give it to him,” Kageyama said tossing his last one back making a face again

Kenma simply shrugged still playing. He had every intention of filming just as Shoyou requested. Not just for Shoyou but for his own personal blackmail as well. Plus if the stories hold any truth, a night out with Suga and Oikawa should be interesting enough. 

He had already texted Kuroo as a heads up he may be needed. He was sure he was waiting for the entertainment as well. Kenma was content working the camera while it happened. 

Suga’s legs bounced to the beat as he chatted animatedly to the group. Hands waving grin far too wide. Oikawa easily joining quick to reply with small quips to the conversation. The buzz had finally started running through them. Kageyama could feel his attention be drawn around the bar instead of Kenna’s game. 

“Come on Oikawa let's dance!” Suga suddenly chirped grabbing Oikawa’s hand dragging him to the floor

The boys quickly are sealed by the ever growing sea of bodies. Akaashi sighed, tossing back his final round completely oblivious to what the night was about to hold. 

The chaos that would ensue was about to be legendary. 

———————-

  
  


Kenma would make glances at the crowd in waiting. Nothing fun to report yet. Though with Suga and Oikawa now dancing in the mesh of people he was sure the entertainment value would escalate. 

He could feel Kageyama watching his screen and he tried capture those spiders in his stupid net. He was sure the setter had no actual interest in the game but probably felt out of place in the environment surrounding them. 

Akaashi carefully tipped back his second glass before pulling out his phone. The atmosphere at the table is rather dull as the buzz from the alcohol set in. He could feel eyes on them finally sighing and caving a glance. A group of girls at the bar giggled hiding behind their hands only to peek between their fingers. 

Typically 

It was something Akaashi was use to except unlike Oikawa his colder personality tended to keep them at bay. Well… not cold per say it’s just he hated that people often made such a big deal about his looks only to get dulled when talking to him. It’s part of why he sucked in relationships. 

“Will you wave to them or something to shut them up. It’s annoying,” Kenma said without glancing up

“What’s wrong Kenma want the attention?” Kageyama joked looking over at the bar

Kenma scoffed, “No thank you. Men are high maintenanced enough to deal with. I don’t even want to think about a girl.”

“That’s just because you are use to how Kuroo and Bokuto are,” Akaashi sighed stretching slightly 

“Shoyo too,” he mumbled 

Kageyama seemed to pause in his tapping on the table. 

“Why do you two call each other by given names?”

If Kenna’s brain has been working properly he may have been a bit more careful with his words. While Hinata lives in his head completely blind to Kageyama’s gazes, Kenma had definitely noticed Kageyama’s. While it may not be a full crush yet Kageyama was definitely interested in Hinata a bit more than just a teammate. 

“Well he doesn’t take well to being called Hinata in bed apparently.”

Akaashi began to cough violently at the words turning red and looking over at the pair. Evident confusion on Kageyama’s face as Kenma kept playing. 

“That and he sorta started the given name thing like right off the bat,” Kenma muttered dodging a sneaky spider

“Hinata’s gay?” Was all Akaashi managed to help Kageyama out of his daze

Kenma shrugged, “Well he’s at least been curious. I don’t know.”

“So… you two?” Kageyama asked

Again Kenma shrugged, “It’s not anything serious. Mainly just sexting and stuff. We are both interested in other people anyway.”

“I thought you and Kuroo…” the words drifted from Akaashi’s mouth before he could stop them

“Basically the same as you and Bokuto I guess. One sided and the other side is a moron.”

This earned a sniff from Akaashi. He could use another drink. Looked like Kageyama did too. 

“Like I said anyway we are interested in each other like that. Just a way to burn off steam. Though he has a type which is funny,” Kenma finally peeking up from his game noticing the stares

“Which is?” Kageyama almost spat

“Setters.”

Akaashi stood to grab more drinks from the bar. Looked like they would need more after all. 

Akaashi ignored the girls at the bar quickly returning with more shots. Though it was probably a bad idea. Kageyama reaches over immediately to sink another one as Kenma seemed to refocus on his game. 

“Ooo yay more!”

Kageyama looked over to see Oikawa and Suga return. Suga bright eyed and dripping in sweat quick to reach for another shot. Oikawa also leaned forward to steal another clinking the glasses together before tossing it back. 

“Come on you guys join us!” Suga whined shaking Akasshi’s shoulder slightly 

The effect of the alcohol definitely showing on everyone’s faces. 

“I’m babysitting,” Kenma muttered not looking up

Oikawa rolled his eyes slamming his hand on the table. 

“Do you listen to everything Kuroo tells you to do?”

Kenma looked up eyes narrowed, “How do you know it was him who-“

“I’m just saying! If you need another shot here you go but come oooooooonnnnn,” Oikawa places the final shot in front of Kenma

Kenma stared at it before sighing and letting it burn a path down his throat. He could feel Kageyama’s eyes on him with a stare he was unable to fully decipher. 

Suga still bounced to the beat of the music around them. Hand clutching Akaashi’s shoulders. Akaashi definitely seemed to be relaxing with the passing minutes. He would blame it on the effects of the alcohol later but for now he could feel his own foot joining Suga’s rhythm.

“Come on little King! I want to see you loosen up! I’ve seen how you dance sober and I want to see if you can actually dance when you relax,” Oikawa winked at the scowling setter

“Yeah I’m supposed to get videos of you specifically,” Kenma said finally putting his game away

“I’m not indulging you and Hinata’s weird videos.”

Akaashi went to raise a hand to halt the conversation but his arm ended up feeling like a floppy noodle hardly making the proper motion. 

“Yes you are. I saw so. Let’s go!” Suga squealed grabbing Akaashi’s noodle hand helping the boy up

Kageyama scowled again looking at Akaashi’s cold face seem to slink away as he lightly bounced with Suga. Kageyama could feel his own body heat up and buzz around him. Though his mind was still hung up on the words Kenma had just said. Not to mention disappearing into the rough and drunk crowd still didn’t seem appealing. 

“How about we make this interesting then Tobio,” Oikawa suddenly slid in right next to him pressing himself rather close

“We do this truth or dare style. Rest of the night. Don’t do it and I’ll force a secret truth from you. Remember what happened last time we played this game?” Oikawa winked sending shutters down Kageyama’s spine

He had learned way too much about his former teammates at a camp one middle school evening playing that game. Oikawa was not afraid to go for the kill on his questions. The dares were the easy way out. 

“Fine. Move,” Kageyama shoved Oikawa earning a squeal of delight for Suga

“Yes! Let’s dance now! Come on Kenma grab your camera!”

That’s when the chaos began

  
  
  


———————-

  
  
  
  


_ It’s all Sugawara’s fault _

  
  
  
  


_ It’s all Sugawara’s fault _

  
  
  
  


For whatever reason that seemed to be playing on loop in everyone’s brain as small groans echoed through the hotel room. 

Kenma could barely open his eyes before he was hit with a wave of nausea. He quickly moved over slightly surprised to find himself on the floor of the bathroom already. He crawled to the toilet barely making it in time to empty his stomach. Wiggling his nose at the stench a groan interrupted him from the tub. 

He looked over to see Oikawa laid out in the tub with a small blanket over him. He looked about as great as Kenma felt. Pale and sweaty with a slight look of pain on his face. If he and Oikawa were suffering the others probably weren’t doing any better. 

Kenma sat up wavering slightly. He spotted his Switch and phone on the counter next to the sink. He groaned thinking of the stretch he would have to make to grab it. 

He flushed the toilet flinching at the sound before taking a breath and edging toward his phone. Maybe if he was smart the answers of what happened would be on there. 

Because he had absolutely no idea how they got back last night. 

  
  
  


_ It’s all Sugawara’s fault _

  
  
  
  


_ It’s all Sugawara’s fault  _

  
  
  
  
  


Why was that ringing in his head?

He managed to grab his phone having to take deep breaths to settle his brain. Trying to ignore the wave of dizziness trying to overtake him. 

The clock said it was only 6am but the final day of the setter’s camp started at 8. They had two hours to sort themselves out for practice. 

There was no way they would survive. 

Kageyama suddenly stumbled into the bathroom almost tripping over Kenma. He wasted no time hovering over the toilet also emptying the contents of his stomach. Oikawa stirred again at the smell. 

“Whhhhyyyy,” he moaned turning over

“It’s all Suga’s fault,” Kageyama muttered eyes half closed still leaning against the bowl 

Kenma rolled his left shoulder which felt oddly painfully. Almost like a burn and itch covering most of his shoulder. He went to reach for it only to touch a wrap on it. 

Confused, he forced himself to grab the edge of the sink to haul himself up. Leaning heavily against the counter he stripped off his shirt. He frowned spotting an odd plastic wrap and tape slightly sweaty on his skin. He peeled it off staring in horror at what was underneath. 

Oikawa peeked his eyes open at the sound of the toilet flushing. Kageyama also seemed to be staring at him now. 

“When the hell did you get a tattoo?” Oikawa croaked

“When did you?” Kageyama asked pointing down at Oikawa’s arm

Confused, the group looked down to see Oikawa also had the same type of wrap on his forearm. He slowly peeled it off only to groan at the ink on his arm. 

“I don’t know if I should be proud of drunk me or not. My God what happened last night?”

“Suga,” Kenma and Kageyama mimicked flinching at the volume of their voices

“Great to know we are all on the same page,” Oikawa sat up wincing, “But does anyone have actual details?”

They turned to peek in the room where the others still were. Kenma looked down at his phone and slowly began to bring her back to life. His thumb hesitating on the camera roll. If he had been recording for Shoyo the answers would be there. 

The door slammed open however before he had the chance. Groans echoing again through the room. The pain could be felt deep in their skulls. 

“Hey hey hey! Setters I think it’s time to rise and shine!”

———————-

Bokuto had always been a bit of a handful but absolutely never in his life had Akaashi ever considered hurting him. 

But currently murder was sounding perfect 

He groaned peeking over Suga’s shoulder to see the voice shouting from the doorway. He seemed to have a large bag that smelt suspiciously of greasy food. The thought alone almost made him want to hurl. 

Suga also groaned and it was at that moment he realized the position he had slept in. Akaashi was curled in a mesh of limbs with Suga. The smell coming from them was disturbing. Sweat, alcohol, smoke, and a few other things he couldn’t place. 

“Well don’t you all look comfy.”

Akaashi opted to bury his head against Suga again as Kuroo’s voice joined from the doorway. He seemed to be holding drinks to the food. How they knew what happened was beyond the three tangled in the bed. 

Akaashi couldn’t help but notice how badly his tongue seemed to throb. It wasn’t overly painful, just uncomfortable. He wiggles his tongue on the roof of his mouth trying to relieve the pain only to pause and slowly sit up. 

“Please don’t move. Not yet,” Suga muttered

But Akaashi’s frazzled brain was suddenly focused on something else. He wiggled his tongue again feeling the object again. He carefully took his fingers and lightly traced them against his tongue flinching slightly. 

Something was stuck there. 

Akaashi scrambles from the bed kicking Suga’s leg as he stood causing grumbles to erupt from the bed. He stumbled into the bathroom where he spotted the others with looks as painful as he felt. He almost tripped over Kenma as he made his way to the mirror. He opened his mouth sticking out his tongue. 

_ Why was it pierced?! _

“Oh did everyone get something? Kageyama where is yours?” Oikawa asked watching Akaashi’s eyes widen and poke at the piercing 

Kageyama awkwardly patted himself as if looking for his phone. He paused the moment he reached his chest flinching. He carefully worked off his shirt only for his face to redden and he quickly tried to hide himself. However Kenma and Oikawa already saw sending the pair into laughter despite the pain. 

“How was that  _ not  _ the first thing you felt when you woke? The King,” Oikawa sputtered tears in his eyes, “The King got his nipples pierced!”

A click from Kenna’s phone echoed in the bathroom as he snapped a photo. He hesitated again before finally opening his text messages. 

There were a lot of them. 

And his camera roll wasn’t much better. 

“Remind me to party with you guys next time. By the time you all called me the fun was already over,” Kuroo said setting his stuff down on the table 

He leaned in looking at the disaster group in front of him. He looked down at Kenma who was staring at the evidence on his phone trying to make sense of it all. 

“Nice tattoo Kenma. Have a thing for cats do you?”

Kenma flipped him off, eyes not moving from his phone. Kageyama was carefully putting his shirt back on as Oikawa finally climbed out of the tub. 

Akaashi finally pulled himself away from the mirror to look at the group. 

“What exactly happened last night?”

“Suga,” the crowd in the bathroom answered and all eyes turned to the silver haired form slowly peeking at them from the bed

“What did I do?”

“You instigated everything Suga. My phone has the evidence for it too,” Kenma replied heading back toward the beds

The others awkwardly gathered around as Kenma pulled up the first part of the night. The messages to Hinata had been the best place to start. That’s who he had been texted originally… before things… escalated. 

Kenma pulled up the first video he sent to Hinata. It was a slightly unfocused video of Oikawa and Suga attempting to teach Kageyama how to shake his hips. It was simply turning into an exaggerated meat dance if anything. Akaashi could be heard behind Kenma very faintly talking to someone off screen. 

“You know your dancing really didn’t improve did it?” Oikawa smirked warning a glare from Kageyama

“If I recall correctly… that’s when Suga suggested another shot would loosen him up,” Akaashi slurred still poking at his new tongue ring

Kenma nodded exiting the video. There were some texts between him and Shouyou mocking Kageyama. However there was evidence in the texts that Kenma wasn’t exactly sober. Definitely tipsy. 

He could hear the food around him being distributed as he opened the next video he sent Hinata. 

The dancing was slightly better in this video. From Suga and Oikawa… not Kageyama. The alcohol taking full advantage of its subjects. The pair seemed to have abandoned their attempts on Kageyama and were focused on each other. Kageyama oddly swaying slightly dazed in the crowd. 

Akaashi seemed to be trying to ignore a girl who was very avidly flirting with him and attempting to dance on him. The video shook slightly showing that Kenma also had another drink that matched Akaashi’s blue one in his hand. 

“That’s where you two messed up is with those blue drinks,” Bokuto snorted staring at the blurry screen

Kenma and Akaashi glared at Suga. He blinked at the tilting his head in innocence. 

“I didn’t give them to you.”

“Yes you did,” The pair responded

“Hurry up and go. I want to get to the part of you and Akaashi’s voicemail!” Bokuto snickered

Both boys seemed to pale slightly

“What voicemail?”

Bokuto shook his phone in his hand tauntingly, “When you get to the part I’ll show you.”

Kenma groaned internally. There was no good coming from this. He pressed the next video dropping it specifically for Suga to see. There was Karasuno’s eldest setter on the bar. Shirt part way open, a drink sloppy one his hand, the bartender openly yelling at him to get off. Didn’t seem to matter to Suga as he danced in a lewd fashion on the bar. Oikawa not helping by tossing money his way. 

Suga groaned, hiding his face into his pillow. Kenma flinched at the next text message. 

“Ummm by the way apparently that video ended up in the Karasuno group chat.”

“Please no,” he groaned again before pulling free, “Wait. Hinata ratted me out!”

Kenma shook his head pointing to Kageyama. He’s hesitantly pulled out his phone and sure enough a similar video from him was in the group chat. 

And Daichi was not happy about it 

They glanced over at the chat. It was chaotic to say the least. Suga responded drunkenly throughout. Eventually getting kicked out of the group for the time being. 

“That’s about when we got a call from Daichi to check on you all however none of you all picked up your phones,” Kuroo started

“Luckily I recognized the place but you all were gone by that point,” Bokuto said through a mouth full of food 

“But keep going you guys haven’t even gotten close to the good part,” Kuroo smirked glancing over at Akaashi and Suga

“Seems like you boys did something rather dumb,” Oikawa giggled rolling over on the bed

“Ohhhh Tooru you were right there with them,” Bokuto teased

“Psh I have no regrets about this tattoo,” he said raising his arm showing the alien man holding a volleyball, “It's perfect. Sober me is proud of drunk me.”

“I’m talking about your Iwa-Chan Tooru.”

Suddenly Oikawa’s face paled like the others. He turned back over glaring at Suga. 

“What did you make me do Koushi?”

“What does everyone keep blaming me!” 

“Because you my chaotic friend have a tendency to bring out the chaotic dumb in everyone,” Oikawa groaned pulling out his phone only to see it was dead

“Crap. Someone hand me a charger. I need to do damage control!”

“Oh it’s waaaaaay too late for that!” Kenma said holding his phone to Oikawa 

It was a group chat… a large group chat… that Suga had made last night. There were more photos and videos of the embarrassment. One of the first to draw full attention was toward the start. 

The caption of the photo was listed from Suga with a photo of Oikawa pulling Kageyama down by his collar for a very strong kiss by the looks of it. 

_ Oikawa said he was proving a point Iwa-Chan  _

“Suga nooooo!” Oikawa whined as Kageyama flinched at the photo

It was just outside the bar they had been. Meaning it was before Bokuto and Kuroo started looking for them. Before the tattoos and piercings. Before a whole lot more terrible decisions were made. 

“Yeah Iwaizumi was not happy,” Kuroo muttered reading the messages along with the others 

There were a lot of colorful words from Iwaizumi after that photo. It wasn’t that he and Oikawa were together or anything… at the moment anyway. In fact the relationship was fairly similar to how Kenma and Hinata’s was. Simply beneficial without feelings involved... at least that’s what Iwaizumi had convinced him of. 

The messages flooded in from the group chat. Majority reaction was shock as expected from the random late night photo of the setters. The drama didn’t end there however. They reached the next video. It was simply Kenma crying in the middle of the street. Kenma felt his face burn as the drunken words reached his ears.

“I just play volleyball because two cute guys want me to play volleyball. I don’t even want to play but if those two idiots told me to lay in the road for a car I would.”

“Kenma you are in the middle of the road,” Akaashi’s voice could be heard from off camera

“You are cute too… tell me to get out..” Kenma whined and laughter from Suga and Oikawa could be heard from behind the camera

There were once again a round of messages from the group chat. Mentions of people trying to figure out where they had wandered to. People telling Kenma to get out of the road. Simply emojis of the stupid video.

“Don’t worry Kenma that wasn’t the worst of it,” Kuroo said ruffling his hair

Kenma groaned, tossing the phone to Oikawa before curling into the blankets. He didn’t want to hear what he did anymore.

“It’s not even that bad Kenma,” Oikawa patted his head scrolling through to find the next issue

“Yet,” Bokuto muttered earning a smirk from Kuroo

Kenma really didn’t like the sound of that

“I personally don’t like that Akaashi here has gotten away with nothing shameless yet. Nor Suga even though he’s the one who started all of this,” Oikawa said as he clicked on the next photo

Only he paused and began to crackle an ugly laugh

“Ok maybe I was wrong,” he managed turning the phone to the rest of the group

Akaashi suddenly a new shade of red 

“Suga you are dead to me.”

———————-

_ “Guys we haaaaaave to go in!” _

_ Suga was actively trying to drag Akaashi toward the door. It was hard to miss what it was. Covered windows. Glitter on the pillar. Purple lights. The silhouette of a man on a pole as the sign on the door.  _

_ A strip club… _

_ And the sign says it’s amateur night _

Suga suddenly sat up fully on the bed his mouth looking a small o

“I dragged us into a strip Club didn’t I…”

“Yeah you did,” Kageyama muttered as the video suddenly played

There were cat calls all around in the background as the camera shakily focused in on the stage. Oikawa was the first to appear quickly earning a groan from besides Kageyama as he watched. 

“Please I already know I’m good at pole dancing so just skip me.”

“You suffer like us all,” Akaashi started watching the video

The problem was Oikawa wasn’t wrong. He did the job well. Rolling his hips the right way, winking at the crowd, even managing a few moves on the pole that made Kageyama flinch realizing his lack of flexibility. 

A few strangers followed. Oikawa off to the side trying to coax Kageyama and Kenma to join at the last minute. The camera occasionally shakes a no with their responses. 

Next came Akaashi. 

There was a groan as Akaashi quickly hid his head into a pillow. There was a small pat on his head as if it was supposed to be comforting. 

The damage was already done however. 

He could hear the music from the phone and the entire air in the room seemed to shift. Akaashi buried himself deeper wishing to drown there. 

Because unfortunately Akaashi properly knew how to use the pole. 

Serious, calming, controlling, angel of a child Akaashi put the others to shame. The lewd performance seemed to have surprised the club patrons but brought them to their feet the moment it ended. 

Akaashi was no saint for sure. Though he would absolutely never admit to why he learned how to properly pole dance. 

He was taking that to his grave. 

“Baa ayyy Akaashi…” Bokuto’s face fully red and eyes as wide as ever as he finally turned from the phone to look at his setter

Akaashi simply held up his finger without raising his head

“Not a word of this to anyone.”

“It’s in the group chat…” Kenma muttered

“Honestly we were too busy looking for you guys we didn’t watch the video. Once we saw the name of the club we turned it off and ran trying to save battery,” Kuroo said eyes still fixed to the screen as someone else walked on

“Tell me Kitten, do we get to see you as well?” Kuroo smirked looking over to Kenma

“No Kageyama and Kenma were drunk but apparently not drunk enough… not to mention I’m glad I didn’t get Kageyama up there. I don’t want that memory burned into my head,” Oikawa mumbled rubbing his eyes focusing back on the video

“I don’t want to watch,” Suga whined as they called his name diving back into the bed

“It’s your fault to begin with,” Akaashi hissed pulling himself and Suga out of the pillows 

Suga quickly covered his eyes only to sheepishly peek through as the music started again. 

Suga quickly knew why Daichi had been mad. His boyfriend shamelessly posing in front of others in a slight attempt to give the same show as Akaashi had before him. 

However Suga was drunk. Very drunk. 

All it took was a few drunk steps for Suga to topple the side of the stage with a loud thud.

A quickly flurry of curses came from behind the camera as it shook then shut off. 

There was no update about Suga after that despite the many texts. 

“Daichi thought you died,” Kageyama snorted

“Well… he started it… that also explains the bruise…” Suga muttered poking at his thigh then wincing

“Please tell me that’s all we did.”

Kuroo let out that evil laugh causing the whole room to flinch

“You wish.”

“I’m still curious what happened with the voicemails,” Suga said looking over at the two spikers

They had mentioned Kenma and Akaashi had left voicemails but of what?

“That was your fault too don’t worry. You can hear you chanting in the back,” Bokuto smirked

Suga frowned crossing his arms slightly, “Why is this all my fault?”

“Because you are an instigator of chaos. How many times have we mentioned this?” Kenma sighed switching through to look for the next clue

“I still want to know what you were trying to prove to Iwaizumi,” Akaashi spoke turning to Oikawa, “What did kissing Kageyama have to do with anything?”

Oikawa turned a pink Suga had never seen on him before. He lightly knew what was going on with the pair. Oikawa has been pining since they were kids but Iwaizumi never gave him the time of day in the matter of romance so he moved on. Dating ever girl who would settle being third in his life. Volleyball and Iwaizumi took the top spots. 

“Ahhhhh well,” Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck looking away

Kenma lifted his phone showing a photo to the group. Apparently he had sent it to Hinata. The group eating food from a food truck near a dingy alleyway. 

“We should be sobering up by this point right?” Kageyama said looking at the time stamp 

“Yeah but you morons walked into another bar,” Kuroo said turning his phone to them

The time stamp gave them twenty minutes after the food truck. The photo was blurry and sent from Suga. Kenma could make out he and Akaashi dancing together in a way that sent a new blush running through the pair. 

“I don’t even remember a second bar,” Kageyama winced as they swiped to the next photo seeing himself dancing with a stranger 

“I think I do…” Oikawa looked back at his phone 

He scrolled through the blast of messages he had looking for a clue. Most of them were from Iwaizumi. Most in large caps. 

“That time stamp says we were there around midnight right?”

Kenma nodded, earning a groan from Oikawa. His finger hovering over a voicemail clip left from Iwaizumi. Looks like it was about five minutes after the photo was taken on Kenma’s phone. 

“Hey hey. Looks like we weren’t the only ones to get a voicemail!” Bokuto snickered leaning forward over Akaashi’s shoulder to listen closer

Akaashi seemed to have to refocus momentarily before also leaning a bit closer as Oikawa pressed the button. 

Iwaizumi’s angry voiced erupted in the hotel room.

“Shittykawa I swear I’m going to kill you and Sugawara! Both of you answer your phones. Daichi thinks he’s dead after falling off the stage. And you!”

Oikawa gulped, shrinking away from the screaming voice. Kageyama didn’t bother holding back an evil smile at Oikawa’s reaction. He had never seen fear like this from the other setter. This very well could be the greatest thing he had ever seen in his life. 

“What do you mean you were proving something to me? If it’s about that crap I said before you left I already said sorry. But you have to be a dick over here and ignore my messages all camp. Seriously not a single freakin response and your petty ass turned on your read receipts too so I know you're reading it!” 

“I’m so dead after this,” Oikawa muttered, “I’m never going to be able to have sex again.”

This earned several weird looks from the group. Suga on the other hand also hid his face. He knew exactly what Oikawa was actually referring to. 

“At least get someone to pick up the damn phone Shittykawa. We have Nekoma and Fukurodani looking for you idiots. And tell Suga to stop texting me photos of you. If you are aiming for jealousy here it’s not going to work. We already talked about what this was to start. Remember Oikawa? It was your damn terms to start with. No feelings and outside relationships were fine. Kissing Kageyama doesn’t automatically win the argument when I said you were too clingy for other hookups! Because you’re still an-“

The voicemail was too long and cut Iwazumi’s voice out. Oikawa looked at his phone in horror. 

“He left four more,” his voice a strained whisper 

Suga patted him sympathetically. 

“I told you friends with benefits for you two was a disaster waiting to happen. You two are both too clingy to share each other.”

“Then how come Kenma and Shoyo’s work so well? It’s not fair,” Oikawa whines burying himself into his pillows

Kuroo’s formerly satisfied expression turned shocked as he turned to a now pink eared Kenma. 

“You and Shoyo are what?”

“Welcome to my world,” Kageyama muttered watching the pair

“Ok hold on though it’s not like  _ that  _ that! Not Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s type of deal!”

“Oh? Want to break it down for us then?” Kuroo said his tone suddenly seemed off 

“Well Oikawa actually loves Iwaizumi for starters. Kenma and Shoyo’s is more… uhhhhh practice?” Akaashi offered earning a quick ‘stop helping’ signal from Suga

“You knew!” Bokuto shrieked 

“Call me out why don’t you,” Oikawa mumbled still in the pillow

“Ok hold on. Why do you all pull everything together. I think we are all confused,” Suga said glancing at the group, “We are also still trying to piece together last night don’t forget.”

“Ok well… Shoyo caught Oikawa and Iwaizumi one day after one of the tournament games. Iwaizumi kinda explained what exactly was happening…”

“Hold on… Hinata walked in on you two having  _ sex!”  _ Suga smacked Oikawa on the back of the head 

“He didn’t really see anything I swear!”

“Anyway,” Kenma tried again, “He had sorta told me what was going on and we had already talked about… other things.”

“You are being very round about about this,” Kageyama interrupted 

“Yeah well it’s not all my stuff to say. Shoyo would probably like to keep some things personal alright,” Kenma huffed, “Basically we were both in the same spot. Couldn’t be with the one we actually wanted to because they are bone heads. So we kinda just… used each other. For company and… other things.”

“So you’ve been sleeping with Hinata?” Kuroo tried to finish

“Well no… it’s been more.” Kenma wiggled the phone in his hand slightly as indication, “Made more sense. We were more comfortable that way anyway.”

“How do you sleep with each other over the phone?” Kageyama tilted his head confused 

Oikawa was quickly sent into laughter while Suga groaned. His younger was really that innocent wasn’t he.

“No Kageyama more like… talking and photos and such. Just in a sexual sense,” Akaashi tried to help out as the others were still laughing

“Ok but why do it?” Bokuto pointed to Kenma and Oikawa 

“If you two idiots just liked someone why didn’t you just tell them?”

“Not all of us are as short minded as you Fukurodani,” Oikawa offered, “Besides we had a lot to lose if it went south. Honestly for Iwa-Chan and I we would have lost years of friendship if I confessed. Personally it would be like losing a limb. Trust me I was surprised he offered the benefits part. We just had rules set. He just didn’t know I had already broken the no feelings rule years ago.” 

Bokuto obviously still looked confused. The message not getting through. 

“It would be like not speaking to Akaashi ever again. You hating him and never even looking at each other again,” Kenma tried to get through to him

“That would never happen. I love Akaashi.”

Akaashi combusted 

———————-

“You can’t say that Bokuto! You will kill him!” Oikawa screeched reaching to shaking Akaashi from his mental fire

“Uhhh I hate to draw attention to the clock but you all need to get ready to leave soon. You all still have one more day of training,” Kuroo said looking at the clock ignoring the screaming of Oikawa 

“Wait hold on. We are still missing a lot of info here!” Kageyama recoiled from the still very red Fukurodani setter

“You are still confused about the Shoyo thing aren’t you,” Kenma sighed slowly sliding off the bed toward the floor

Kageyama sounded a quick “tch” turning his head away. Kenma simply sighed digging around for his gym clothes. 

“Look if you are that worried about it just talk to him about it. Regardless, it’s not a big deal. Doesn’t really mean anything,” He said pulling into a shirt wincing slightly with the fabric rubbing on the new tattoo

“I don’t understand what’s wrong. Akaashi said it first last night anyway,” Bokuto muttered suddenly capturing everyone’s attention again

“I said what.”

Akaashi’s voice was cold and basically gone. His face no longer on fire but seemed pale suddenly. His normal chill and sarcastic self seemed to have eroded all together. 

“Uhhhh well,” Kuroo rubbed their back of his neck 

“Let’s figure something out first. After that bar. I’m assuming that’s when you all headed toward the tattoo shop,” Kuroo turned to Kenma as if asking help in distraction 

“That feels about right. Also judging by my texts to Shoyo it fits properly,” Kenma helped but was looking over at Akaashi with worry

If both he and Akaashi had left messages and if what Bokuto said was true… to what full extent did they make fools of themselves?

“Does anyone have any video from the shop?” Kenma asked noticing his texts seemed to have no recent update past a quick clip of them leaving the bar

The video was blurry with Suga and Kageyama singing loudly as they all swayed down the street. Kenma bumping into Oikawa every three steps. Akaashi giggling time himself as he swayed behind Suga and Kageyama

“I have a greeeeeat idea!” Suga called out then the video shorted

Suga groaned flopping back onto the bed slowly pulling off his shirt. Akaashi grumbled looking at him. 

“Your tattoo isn’t even bad. How are you the least scathed out of all of us if it’s your fault?”

Suga looked down at his chest to see tiny, simple, birds scattered across his left collar bone. After a quick count he groaned realizing he had the same amount of kids on the team. He had a feeling the two larger ones leading the group were probably for him and Daichi but his memory was still fairly sketchy. 

“I blame Tanaka’s sister. She got it into my head that tattoos didn’t hurt as bad as I thought after she showed me the one on her thigh.”

“No we blame you. You were the one who told me we should go out before we even came here!” Oikawa throwing a pair of shorts at Suga

“What did we mess up after the tattoos and piercings?” Akaashi’s voice still basically gone still not moving from his position staring at the wall

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck looking over to Kenma. 

“Well… that’s when Kenma called me. I could hear the tattoo needle in the back. There were only two shops open that late so we took a gamble and that’s how we wrangled you back here. We had to bribe you all with ice cream but we got you here.”

“Kuro what did I say?”

Kuroo hummed picking at the bed

“You said I called but you also said I left a message. What did I say?”

Kuroo glances over at Bokuto and Akaashi before glancing over to Kenma. 

“I don’t think we need to listen to it now. Besides we need to get you all to practice. Everyone’s dressed now right?”

Kenma made a quick cat-like leap across the bed toward Kuroo’s phone. There was a quick fight with a screech from Bokuto as Kenma bit down on Kuroo’s arm to get him to release before scrambling over the pair and shutting himself in the bathroom. 

“Kenma… maybe this is a bad idea!” Kuroo tried through the door jiggling the handle

But Kenma already pressed play

———————-

_ Kenma whined as Kuroo’s phone went to voicemail. Akaashi frowned besides him as he was slumped over Kenna’s shoulders. Oikawa was in the chair behind them telling the tattoo artist the latest hint that aliens have already visited Earth and would return soon.  _

_ “Kenmaaaaaa just leave a message! Tell him anyway! It’s important!” Suga encouraged as he was pointing to his chest where the tattoo was about to be _

_ Kenma swallowed, staring at the phone already recording the mess around him as the voicemail. He was still too drunk to realize it though.  _

_ “Better admitting it over the phone instead in person. We can just say we were drunk on the phone we can’t do that in person,” Akaashi muttered behind him staring at his phone  _

_ “Do it do it do it!” Suga giggled in the back now taking a spot in the tattoo chair _

_ “This was a bad idea…” Kenma lowered the phone slightly _

_ “Just say it!” Oikawa could be heard in the back _

_ “Look who’s talking! Oikawa, are you going to confess to Iwaizumi tonight too? Is it turning to confession night?” Akaashi shouted back _

_ “Am I next then?” Kageyama asked from his spot in the chair watching Suga get tattooed _

_ Suga patted his head slightly shaking his head.  _

_ “What do I say then? Hey Kuro sorry to admit I love you. Even though I’m with someone else?.” _

_ “Just say that you like him like him. Or love. Whatever you say just don’t mention who you are with! I need my babies intact!” Suga winced slightly as the artist shaded his chest _

_ “I mean I do love Kuro… but what if…” _

_ Kenma let his voice drop and the phone signaled the voicemail time limit was reached. Kenma rubbed his finger across the screen, accidentally sending it forward to Kuroo’s phone. He sighed leaning against Akaashi.  _

_ “Nope I can’t do it. It will ruin everything.” _

_ “Coward!” Oikawa called looking down at his now finished tattoo _

_ “Well Akaashi? Are you braver?” Suga taunted as Akaashi stared at his phone  _

_ His finger hovering over Bokuto’s contact. A photo of the pair together as the contact photo. Bokuto’s arm across Akaashi’s shoulders with a bright smile.  _

_ ”Fuck it” Akaashi said pressing down on the contact  _

Kenma stares at the phone as the memory came back to him. The voicemail contained a botched confession to Kuroo. Not to mention Akaashi, also called Bokuto. 

They would never be able to face the pair again. 

Kenma groaned, hitting his head against the door. His phone buzzed, gaining his attention. Akaashi letting him know they needed to leave. 

Reluctantly he opened the door deleting the voicemail off of Kuroo’s phone. He glared openly at Suga as he entered the room. 

“I didn’t do anything!” He tried

But Kenam shook his head and threw Kuroo’s phone back to it’s owner. It hit him in the chest before he caught it. 

“You didn’t hear a thing. I was drunk. It didn’t happen.”

“But-“

“And you,” Kenma spun on Bokuto, “Yours doesn’t exist either.”

“We will talk about it later kitten,” Kuroo slung am arm over Kenma’s shoulders earning a glare

“It didn’t happen.”

“But-“ Bokuto tried holding his phone up pressing his voicemail

Akaashi’s drunk voice carried loudly through the speaker. Kenma’s eyes widened as he quickly tried to slide out from under Kuroo for the phone. Akaashi stopped turning toward the phone, his face losing any remaining color. 

_ “Ehy Bokuto!” _

———————-

_ “Bokuto Bokuto. You know I’m still confused how-“ _

_ “So am I,” Kenma muttered from next to Akaashi _

_ Kenma set down his phone next to Akaashi as he continued with the voicemail.  _

_ “I… I don’t know how… or when… no wait I do know when it was the uhhhh middle school when I first saw you spike. But I still don’t know how… shit Kenma what was I saying?” _

_ “You were going to confess!” Suga said from the back _

_ “Oh right! But Bokuto I don’t know why and how but I actually love you. Like didn’t think that was going to be a thing. Even when you're moody or hyper you just kinda secretly make my day even when I gotta put up with your stupidity some days. It’s just worth it seeing you shine.” _

_ “Damn that’s cheesy,” Oikawa snickered in the background  _

_ “He’s drunk, leave him alone! Keep going Akaashi!” Suga’s never ending support followed _

_ “Ok but no that’s all I know what to say. I love you. I don’t think you would notice though but you really are the protagonist in your world so it's ok.” _

_ “Ok now that's cheesy,” Kenma muttered  _

_ Akaashi snorted hitting the end button, “Well no going back now.” _

_ “Not that you will remember it in the morning anyway. What are you going to do when he hears it?” Kageyama asked stripping his shirt _

_ Akaashi seemed to pause slightly. He raised his hand slightly letting it hang in the air. His eyes widened. His hand dropped to his lap. _

_ “Oh shit what if he hears it!” _

Akaashi slowly sank to the floor head buried in his hands. His face so red he matched the Nekoma jacket Kenma had slipped on.

“It doesn’t exist,” Kenma said again pulling Akaashi up 

“But it does,” Bokuto sang taking several steps to reach Akaashi

He slung an arm across Akaashi’s shoulders. Akaashi only hid deeper into his hands. Slowly sinking away from Bokuto and closer to Kenma. 

“Are we leaving or not?” Kageyama mumbled grabbing his bag

“I vote that last night just didn’t happen. At all. Deleted from memory,” Oikawa slugged his bag over his shoulder running a hand through Suga’s hand who was patting Akaashi’s back

“We have tattoos, piercings, photos, and confessions,” Suga grabbed a spare sneaker holding it up for its owner, “I’m pretty sure it can’t be deleted.”

Kageyama glared at the shoe looking in his bag before snatching it. His brain still sluggish on things. 

“I’m still missing half the night in my brain,” Kenma groaned

“Suga you should probably respond to Daichi,” Kuroo said grabbing Akaashi’s jacket and handing it to Bokuto

“Come on Akaashi it’s not the end of the world,” Bokuto stealing Akaashi back from Kenma earning a glare but Kuroo places a hand on Kenma’s head to direct him out the door

“Besides,” Bokuto dropped his voice for only Akaashi, “I kinda love you too.”

“Bokuto not here,” Akaashi mumbled turning even redder

“What it’s true! Ask Kuroo! Isn’t that right!”

“Yeah he never shuts up,” Kuroo making sure everyone is out before closing the door behind them

“Like you are any better about Kenma,” Bokuto grinned like a mad man wrapping both arms around Akaashi and resting his chin on his head walking behind the shorter boy

Kenma blinked several times before raising an eyebrow

“Oh I’m sorry. Weren’t  _ you  _ the one complaining about people not just confessing. When you were being a coward too?”

“No I just didn’t think the feeling was mutual.”

“I only hang out with you and Shoyo.”

“Yeah and look what you and Hinata do,” Kageyama said reaching the end of the stairs

“Jealous,” Oikawa sung as suddenly both he and Suga’s phones rang

They looked down at the caller idea visible turning red. They swallowed hard looking at each other. 

“Well… we could just… not answer,” Oikawa offered

Kageyama leaned forward hitting the green answer button on Oikawa’s phone earning a yelp. 

“Shittykawa! I’m going to murder you!”

“It was Sugawara’s fault!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an edit to add!  
> I promise the next part is coming! I honestly didn’t think it would get this much attention. Keep an eye out on my Twitter for when it is coming!


End file.
